world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021414-Jospor-2
06:59 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 18:59 -- 07:01 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃwimʃ over to Joʃʃik. Hiʃ hair iʃ mvʃʃed vp more than Joʃʃik haʃ ever ʃeen it, hiʃ ponytail holder iʃ miʃʃing, and there are nvmerovʃ bite markʃ all over hiʃ vpper body. "Hello, Joʃʃik! How are yov doing?"~ 07:02 GG: Joss-k ra-ses an eyebrow, and he struggles to hold back a sm-le. "-'m do-ng f-ne. You, however, you look l-ke you've been do-ng pretty damned good." 07:03 GT: ~Ryʃpor blvʃheʃ. "Ahaha, yeʃ, well. That iʃ very definitely NOT the ʃvbject of thiʃ converʃation." He clearʃ hiʃ throat. "What, what I AM here to talk abovt iʃ yovr blackflirting with Meovet." He lookʃ ʃeriovʃ all of a ʃvdden. "Yov need to ʃtop. It'ʃ making her vncomfortable."~ 07:07 GG: Joss-k laughs harshly. "She couldn't even ask me herself, the b-tch. Well, -t's fa-rly obv-ous that my current way of do-ng th-ngs -sn't work-ng anyways. -'ve been th-nk-ng of sh-ft-ng my tact-cs, be-ng less overt. -t's a process, y'know?" He gr-ns at Ryspor. "Also, may - po-nt out the -rony of you chast-s-ng me for blackfl-rt-ng w-th someone when you obv-ously just came from your own l-ttle... l 07:07 GG: ason?" 07:08 GT: ~"That waʃ different. ʃhe waʃ AʃKING for it, practically. There'ʃ no POINT in blackflirting with ʃomeone who haʃ no intention of reciprocating, Joʃʃik. I'm ʃorry, bvt yov need to vnderʃtand when it'ʃ time to ʃtep off."~ 07:11 GG: Joss-k ra-ses h-s hands. "All r-ght. -'ll hold off." He suddenly stops. "...She? D-d you and Meouet?..." H-s face falls a b-t. "Well, that expla-ns why she wasn't very... recept-ve..." 07:12 GT: ~"What? NO! No, GOODNEʃʃ no." Ryʃpor waveʃ hiʃ handʃ frantically. "ʃhe and I are on VERY good termʃ, I promiʃe."~ 07:13 GG: He bl-nks, confused. "Then who?..." He's struck w-th sudden real-zat-on. "SER-AD?!" 07:14 GT: ~Ryʃpor refvʃeʃ to meet Joʃʃik'ʃ eyeʃ.~ 07:15 GG: Joss-k crosses h-s arms angr-ly. "She has a k-smes-s, Ryspor!" 07:15 GG: "Not only that, but her k-smes-s -s my exmo-ra-l!" 07:17 GT: ~Ryʃpor growlʃ. "ʃhe'ʃ jvʃt ʃo damn PETTY! ʃhe ʃeemʃ all ʃhy and inʃecvre, bvt ʃhe'ʃ nothing bvt a manipvlative TRAMP vnderneath!" He ʃcratcheʃ one of the bite markʃ. "I can't ʃTAND her, Joʃʃik, bvt...I can't get her ovt of my MIND. If that iʃn't a blackcrvʃh, then I don't know what the HELL it iʃ."~ 07:19 GG: "Yeah, - know exactly what you mean. - feel the same way about meoeut. But, holysh-t, th-s -s a really awkward s-tuat-on." He shakes h-s head. "Poor tlaloc." 07:20 GT: ~"Their relationʃhi waʃ weak from the firʃt place, if yov aʃk me. Beʃideʃ, ʃhe made it EXCRVCIATINGLY clear that thiʃ waʃ a 'one-night ʃtand' only." He rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ.~ 07:21 GG: He chuckles. "Well, we'll see how th-ngs go, but sh-t. We should be renamed Team Relat-onsh-p Drama." He bl-nks. "Wa-t, What -f Dangan Ronpa means Relat-onsh-p Drama -n alternas-an? That would make so much sense!" 07:22 GT: ~"Hahaha, oh my goodneʃʃ. If that'ʃ trve, that wovld be ʃimvltaneovʃly hilariovʃ and hvmiliating."~ 07:28 GG: Joss-k shakes h-s head. "Man, - w-sh - knew some alternas-an. Such a cool language." 07:29 GT: ~"It iʃ a faʃcinating langvage, indeed, thovgh it iʃ an ANGEL to learn." He grimaceʃ. "The grammar iʃ eʃpecially confvʃing."~ 07:30 GG: Joss-ks eyebrows jump up. "You know alternas-an?" 07:30 GT: ~He grinʃ ʃheepiʃhly. "A bit. I'm a tad rvʃty, thovgh, aʃ I haven't tovched it ʃince I waʃ 5."~ 07:31 GG: Joss-k prac-tcally squees. "That -s so awesome! Can you say someth-ng romant-c -n alternas-an to me?" 07:34 GT: ~Ryʃpor thinkʃ for a minvte, then he pvtʃ on hiʃ very beʃt attempt at a ʃvltry face and ʃayʃ, "あいしてる、ジョシックくん。"~ 07:38 GG: Joss-k gets a huge, s-lly gr-n on h-s face. He suddenly takes Ryspor -n h-s arms and k-sses h-m hard on the mouth. He breaks -t off after several seconds. "- have no clue what you just sa-d, but -t was the most romant-c th-ng -'ve ever heard." He k-sses h-m aga-n for several seconds. 07:38 GG: After that k-ss, he says "Hey, what would one call the-r matespr-t -n alternas-an?" 07:41 GT: ~He conʃiderʃ. "I'm not ʃvre, actvally. I ʃvppoʃe yov covld jvʃt pvt -kvn on the end of my name."~ 07:41 GG: "You real-ze -'m totally go-ng to be call-ng you Ryspor-kun from now on, r-ght?" 07:43 GT: ~Ryʃpor giggleʃ, and ʃighʃ dramatically, pvtting a hand to hiʃ forehead. "Oh dear, what have my actionʃ wrovght?"~ 07:44 GG: Joss-k shakes h-s head sadly. "You've created a monster, ryspor-kun." 07:46 GT: ~He tvrnʃ away, biting hiʃ lip. "I will never redeem myʃelf, alaʃ."~ 07:47 GG: "Even w-th th-s terr-ble th-ng you have brought upon us, - w-ll always love you, ryspor-kun." 07:55 GT: ~"Oh, Joʃʃik-kvn, yov know I'd never forʃake yov, even in the darkeʃt of dayʃ."~ 07:57 GG: Joss-k flutters h-s eyelashes and swoons dramat-cally. "Oh, Ryspor-kun!~~" 07:58 GT: ~Ryʃpor rvʃheʃ forward to catch Joʃʃik, even thovgh it'ʃ kind of vnneceʃʃary. "Oh, Joʃʃik-kvn!"~ 08:00 GG: Joss-k looks -nto Ryspor-kun's eyes lov-ngly. He suddenly g-ves Ryspor-kun a long, pass-onate k-ss. 08:07 GT: ~Ryʃpor kiʃʃeʃ back, becavʃe it'ʃ literally impoʃʃible to come vp with a different way of deʃcribing thiʃ every time.~ 08:12 GG: Joss-k makes out w-th h-s matespr-t for a wh-le before suddenly stopp-ng. "Uh." He looks down at h-s and Ryspor-kun's bod-es, plac-ng a hand on the seadwellers chest by reflex. "How are we gonna..." 08:15 GT: ~"I am...not entirely ʃvre, really." He ʃhrvgʃ. "We'll figvre ʃomething ovt, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 08:16 GG: Joss-k gr-ns and beg-ns the process of d-scovery.